


If looks could kill

by whataboutmyfries



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, Implied Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whataboutmyfries/pseuds/whataboutmyfries
Summary: you can find me on tumblrhere!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 22





	If looks could kill

  * Harry was making his husband dinner. 
  * It was all of Draco’s favourite dishes and drinks and Harry already knew he was going to love it. 
  * If the stupid git ever deigned to show up.
  * Draco had gone out shopping with pansy, the former dramatically declaring, “but darling I have nothing to wear!”
  * Harry had just shaken his head at Draco’s enormous wardrobe, given him a kiss and sent him out with a request to get him some ice cream on the way back. 
  * He’d gotten halfway through the day before he realised that the two of them hadn’t had a ‘proper’ date in ages.
  * Hence the cooking.
  * It had been a great day, what with Ron and Hermione coming over and the new book he’d been reading.
  * It didn’t hurt that Draco sent him little snippets of his day; a photo of him in the changing room, small videos of him and pansy walking around the store, texting him for his opinions on outfits, the occasional text from Pansy complaining about his ferret.
  * Y’know. The usual. 
  * Harry was just about to call Draco’s phone when he heard the doorbell ring
  * Fucking finally.
  * Harry opened the door to a sheepish looking Draco trying very hard to keep a grip on the dozens and dozens of bags he was holding.
  * “Hello love”
  * Harry just huffed, grabbing the bags off Draco’s arms as he refused to look the blonde in the eye. 
  * Draco walked into the house, wincing at the pain in his arms from holding all the bags up when he saw the table.
  * Harry just went back into the kitchen to finish doing the rest of the dishes. 
  * Draco smiled sneaking up behind the Gryffindor, slipping his arms around Harry’s waist. 
  * Harry grunted in annoyance but didn’t make the slightest bit of effort to get Draco off of him and Draco knew he had won. He smirked, dropping a kiss onto Harry’s shoulder
  * “I got you your ice cream” 
  * Harry turned leaning against the counter, looking at his feet, and Draco watched as he fought to hide a smile.
  * “You are forgi—”
  * Harry trailed off as he met Draco’s stare.
  * Draco was wearing eyeliner
  * And it was STUNNING
  * It wasn’t anything fancy like Pansy wore, just a simple swipe of grey-blue on his eyelid, but it made all the difference
  * Draco’s eyes looked like pools of starlight dancing with joy under the kitchen lighting, his lips gleaming with the slightest hint of gloss 
  * He bit his lip–those full, sinful lips— as he looked up at Harry through lowered lashes.
  * “Do you like it?”
  * Harry didn’t bother with words, surging forward to kiss him, pulling him closer with a hand on his waist.
  * He kissed Draco with a bruising intensity, his hands tracing patterns onto Draco’s back and arms, his tongue dancing with Draco’s. 
  * He backed them both up against the counter, flipping them over so Draco was pinned to the marble under Harry’s weight.
  * Because merlin’s baggy arse how was Harry supposed to keep his hands off him when he looked like that?!?! It had to be a crime.
  * Harry had never fully understood the phrase ‘sex on legs’ but with Draco standing in front of him with those ripped jeans and that goddamn buttondown…….
  * It was the only phrase that came to mind. 
  * He pulled away only when Draco was panting, love and mischief shining in those emerald eyes.
  * “Let’s see about that ice cream now shall we?”
  * Draco grinned, a little unsteady on his feet when he pushed off from the counter to follow his husband to the table
  * “So was that a yes or a no?”



**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr here!


End file.
